le verre de lait
by liloupop
Summary: histoire débile écrite pour la communauté LJ 6variations. Roy Mustang n'aime pas Noël. Mais un acte manqué entre un blondinet à natte et un verre de lait lui donnera l'occasion de rire un peu.


Note de l'auteur: Ceci est le premier texte que j'écris sur ce fandom. Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît. Je tiens à remercier mon amie Miko-tenshi pour la relecture, les corrections, les idées et les conseils.

* * *

**Le verre de lait **

_by Lilou, les 13 et 14 novembre 2006_**  
**

C'est Noël, il neige, tout va bien, la vie est belle. Non. C'est pas vrai. Les fêtes de fin d'année, ça me déprime. Quant à la neige, si c'est joli à la campagne, ici à Central City, c'est de la vraie gadoue. Que du bonheur.

Je suis debout dans mon bureau, devant la fenêtre, et je regarde voler les flocons blancs pour faire passer le temps. J'ai pas envie de travailler. D'ailleurs, je m'attends à sentir d'un instant à l'autre contre ma tempe le canon du flingue de cette chère Riza : _Colonel, on est pas en vacances, ici_, me dirait-elle en jouant avec le cran de sécurité. Et là, je n'aurais pas le choix : direction la table de travail et les piles de rapports aussi passionnants qu'un repas sans dessert. Fabuleux.

Les minutes passent, et je sens mon moral atteindre des profondeurs abyssales. J'aime pas Noël, bordel ! Tous les ans, je suis tout seul. À première vue, ça n'en a pas l'air, mais dans le fond, je suis un solitaire. Ainsi est la dure loi de la jungle. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule.

— Colonel ?

Tiens donc. Riza m'interpelle de façon civilisée alors qu'elle me surprend en flagrant délit de désœuvrement. Le monde va bientôt se mettre à tourner à l'envers. Un peu étonné, je tourne la tête vers elle, et croise son regard compatissant.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, dit-elle.

— L'époque de Noël n'est pas ma période de l'année préférée, répliquai-je négligemment.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Si Riza avait une sérieuse tendance à me tirer régulièrement les oreilles parce que je faisais semblant de bosser, elle était dans le fond une femme très compréhensive. Quelqu'un de bien, en somme.

— En tout cas, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas l'envie de travailler qui vous taraude.

— Ça va, dis-je. Je vais m'y mettre, à mes rapports.

— Colonel, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile.

Je ne tins pas compte de cette remarque, et allai m'asseoir à mon bureau, sur lequel s'entassait une pile assez considérable de paperasserie. Quelle joie. Je saisis machinalement un premier rapport, et commençai à le feuilleter, las d'avance à l'idée de le lire. Et Riza, mettant pour une fois au placard le règlement de l'armée, le respect dû à ses supérieurs et tout le fourniment, s'assit sur le bord de la table avant de se pencher sur moi :

— Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. C'est évident que vous n'avez pas envie de travailler, que quelque chose vous tracasse, et vous serez encore moins productif que d'habitude.

— Ça veut dire quoi, _encore moins productif que d'habitude_, demandai-je, piqué au vif.

Elle sourit.

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle. En attendant, au lieu de broyer du noir derrière un rapport que vous n'avez certainement pas l'intention de lire, vous devriez descendre avec moi. Il y a un thé de Noël organisé en bas.

Je grimaçai. Thé de Noël. Beurk. Quelle idée ridicule. Et puis Riza pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais accepter de faire l'andouille en public alors que j'avais envie de rester tout seul ?

— Justement, dit-elle quand je lui eus posé la question. L'homme seul est en mauvaise compagnie. Venez avec moi, Colonel. Pas de discussion.

oOØOo

La salle de réunion du quartier général était décorée de guirlandes, avec un arbre de Noël géant au milieu. Cette seule vision me donna la nausée, mais Riza semblait bien décidée à ne pas me laisser partir. J'adressai un sourire à Maes qui était là, flanqué de sa huitième merveille du monde de gamine, accrochée à son cou. Dès qu'il me vit, il fonça sur moi, et se mit à babiller à toute vitesse au sujet de sa fille, qui n'avait pas tout à fait trois ans, mais qui néanmoins était déjà un génie. Ça me fit mal à la tête, mais le regard désapprobateur de Riza me dissuada d'envoyer mon vieux pote sur les roses. Ce dernier, cependant, finit par se rendre compte que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

— Ça va pas, me demanda-t-il.

— Moyen, fus-je obligé d'admettre.

Maes eut un soupir. Il déposa sa fille par terre.

— Elysia, ma chérie, dit-il. Va jouer avec ton cousin Ed. Papa doit discuter de trucs importants avec Oncle Roy.

— D'accord, répondit la gamine avant de se sauver en courant.

_Cousin Ed…_ Je réprimai un sourire. Il était où, d'ailleurs, le Fullmetal ? Je balayai la pièce du regard, et finis par le repérer dans un coin. Il était assis sur une chaise, et il dévorait une énorme part de gâteau, accompagnée d'une quinzaine d'hectolitres de café. S'il y a une question existentielle que je me pose, c'est comment un truc aussi petit peut ingurgiter autant de bouffe. Mais bon. Certains mystères sur terre sont faits pour rester insolubles, n'est-ce pas…

Je discutai un moment avec Maes. Il essaya tant bien que mal de me faire expliquer pourquoi les fêtes de fin d'année me plongeaient dans cet état de déprime, mais j'étais bien incapable de l'exprimer. J'avais fait suffisamment de choses peu glorieuses dans ma vie, surtout à l'époque de la guerre, pour renoncer temporairement à l'introspection. Ça pouvait rendre fou, cette affaire. Et tandis que ma conversation avec mon meilleur ami se prolongeait, mes regards se promenaient du côté du Fullmetal, qui continuait à s'empiffrer tout en discutant avec son frère. La gamine de Maes était assise par terre entre eux, et elle semblait les écouter parler.

Peu à peu, je parvins à mettre mon vague à l'âme de côté. Les bavardages incessants de Maes au sujet de sa petite famille trop fabuleuse me distrayaient. Ça m'agaçait en temps normal, mais c'était parce que d'habitude, il avait coutume de me parler de ça en plein travail. Ce qui n'était pas le cas cet après-midi-là. On était tous ensemble, comme une espèce de grande famille. Alors que je commençais à me détendre, la femme de Maes vint me proposer un peu de gâteau. J'acceptai, après avoir jeté un nouveau regard à Ed qui devait être en train de manger sa troisième part. La petite Elysia était toujours assise près de lui. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut sa mère, elle se leva, et se précipita vers elle.

— Mamaaaaaaaaan, couina-t-elle.

La femme de Maes prit la gamine dans ses bras, et l'emmena avec elle. Avant même que mon vieux pote ne reprenne son monologue sur les joies de la famille, je le laissai pour aller saluer un certain blondinet à natte. Me sentant plus détendu, j'avais envie de l'asticoter.

— Bonjour, Colonel, me dit-il lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

— Bonjour, répondis-je sur le même ton. Dites-moi, vous avez l'intention d'ingurgiter votre propre poids en nourriture ?

— Gné ?

— Remarquez, ça ne doit pas représenter une masse bien conséquente.

Le visage du Fullmetal passa par quelques couleurs très intéressantes. Je crus que, pour mon plus grand plaisir bien sadique, il allait se mettre en boule. Mais il se contenta de me regarder d'un air froid :

— Colonel, heureusement que c'est Noël, sinon, je vous aurais foutu une raclée.

— J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

— Grrrrr…

J'étouffai un fou rire. La fumée n'allait pas tarder à lui sortir des oreilles.

— Sauf votre respect, dit-il avec un calme apparent, si vous êtes venu me voir uniquement pour m'ensevelir sous vos sarcasmes, vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille.

Je haussai les épaules. Finalement, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, et ce n'était même pas drôle. Au moment où j'allais tourner les talons pour m'en aller, une minuscule furie se précipita sur le Fullmetal :

— Cousin Ed, je t'ai apporté un verre de lait, couina la petite Elisya.

Hum… Une des nombreuses facettes de la légende d'Edward Elric, c'était sa haine du lait. Il détestait ça de façon viscérale. Je restai un peu en retrait pour assister à la scène, me demandant comment il allait expliquer à une gamine de même pas trois ans que la simple vue de ce liquide blanc lui donnait des boutons.

— Tu es gentille, dit-il en en se penchant sur la petite fille, mais je n'ai pas envie de boire ça maintenant.

— Mais, objecta-t-elle, Papa a dit qu'il fallait boire tout plein de lait, parce que ça fait grandir. Ça fait pousser les os.

_Oups_, pensai-je avec un sourire très intérieur. Que va-t-il se passer ? Le Fullmetal va-t-il exploser ? La gamine va-t-elle traverser la pièce en vol plané ? Vous le saurez pas plus tard que tout de suite.

— Elysia, j'ai dit que je n'en avais pas envie tout de suite. Ça ne change rien si je le bois dans cinq minutes, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si, insista la fillette. Parce que si tu ne bois pas le lait tout de suite, _tu resteras plus petit que ton frère toute ta vie !_

Ed déglutit péniblement. Le mot qui tue avait été prononcé. Mais visiblement, il n'osait pas se mettre en colère. Sage décision, après tout : s'il faisait peur à Elysia, s'il la faisait pleurer, il risquerait de se mettre Maes à dos, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors il prit le verre de lait. Le renifla, en fronçant les sourcils. Allait-il se risquer à le boire, quitte à se rendre malade tellement il détestait ça ?

Il n'eut pas à se donner cette peine. Son visage se crispa soudainement, et il fut pris d'une crise d'éternuements. Au moment où je me demandai comment un truc aussi petit pouvait faire autant de bruit, il lâcha malencontreusement le verre de lait qui s'écrasa sur le parquet en une multitude d'éclats de verre. Cette situation était tellement cocasse que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je ris à en avoir des crampes dans le ventre. Le verre brisé, le lait répandu partout et l'air tout confus du Fullmetal, c'était à mourir de rire.

Une petite main tira le bas de ma veste :

— Oncle Roy, c'est pas drôle. Je vais devoir lui chercher un autre verre de lait, maintenant.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Elysia, répondis-je. Tu as vu, le lait le fait éternuer. Ça le rend malade. Tu ne veux pas qu'il casse un autre verre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non…

La petite fille se détourna de moi, et alla s'accrocher à Ed.

— Pardon, cousin Ed, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas boire du lait.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il avec un sourire.

— Mais si ! Comment tu vas faire pour devenir plus grand que ton frère si tu ne peux pas boire du lait ?

— Je mangerai de la soupe. C'est pareil.

oOØOo

Une fois l'incident passé et le verre cassé balayé, Ed me dit :

— C'est pas sympa de votre part d'avoir rigolé, mais je vous remercie d'avoir ôté de la tête d'Elysia l'idée de me faire boire du lait.

— De rien, répondis-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, d'ailleurs ? C'est bien la première fois que vous faites un truc de ce genre pour moi.

Je souris :

— C'est l'esprit de Noël, Fullmetal. Et j'avoue que votre acte manqué m'a beaucoup amusé.

Il rougit un peu, et s'en alla en marmonnant des _je t'en foutrais, moi, des actes manqués._

**Fin.**


End file.
